Worth it
by Lasleonas007
Summary: [one shot light angst] Chloe mistreats Beca as soon as she makes it big. Beca can't handle it. (Something to read if you are bored)


i dont know what this is. For the ones waiting for WW Records, hang in there... ii write these short ones to clear my head. i dont want to deliver mediocre chapters. you deserve better.

i wrote this in my ipad so...sorry if it completly sucks.

love you!

* * *

Beca was beyond tired. Her soul was crushEd and her identity as a person was in shambles. She didn't know who she was anymore. Working 24/7 as an assistant of a renowned actress/singer was finally putting her on edge.

When did she lost her north? When did she decided to leave her dreams, locked them up and throw away the key?

She felt ashamed.

"You are 30 years old and still an assistant...you were supposed to make music..." she mumbled to herself while sitting on the edge of the Chateau Marmont pool. It was 2 am but this hotel is never quiet. There's a few people coming and going, shouting and music blasting.

Typical Hollywood.

"Becs! There you are!"

Beca turned to look. She smiled. It wasn't forced, but the intruder sensed something was off.

"Hey Stace, it's almost three" she said looking at her Apple Watch "what are you doing here?"

"Just here to have some drinks with the gang, you know us glam people...work all day party all night" Beca chuckled "i saw you looking kind of gloomy and remembered Chloe was staying here for the night...whats up?"

Stacie was the coolest more down to earth stylist in the business. She met Beca almost ten years ago when one of her clients asked her to do an emergency fashion intervention for a new and up and coming artist. Stacie who was starting as well took the challenge.

Beca was a 20 year old with huge dreams and aspirations but for the time being she was giving a hand to her friend. That favor being the personal assistant to one, Chloe Beale. Her best friend.

The friendship between both Stacie and Beca was instant. They had great chemistry...way too much.

One night, during the first year they met and a few drinks later, they had a heart to heart near a pool much like the present moment. Beca shared her biggest secret and Stacie consoled her through the night the best she could.

Yeah, that way.

They decided to not do it again and remain friends and just move on with their lives. No one needed to know.

It was only sex.

So they became best friends.

"I'm quitting"

Stacies jaw hit the floor. "What?! Why?!"

"Because Stace...it's time don't you think? Am I supposed to be a PA my whole life? Im stuck as a person and as a professional Stace... I waited too long,"

"You catch feelings again, didn't you?" Stacie sighed knowing this would come back anytime.

"I never stopped."

"Becs..."

"I know...but don't you agree this is for the best? You know I left my career on hold for her...its time to get it back!"

"Ok, don't take this in a bad way...but what if its too late? Beca you are going to give up an amazing life to be an intern in your thirties...you ok with that?"

"An amazing life...at what cost? Losing myself? Keep doing errands for my so called best friend? Buying her boy toy of the moment burgers at 2 in the morning with her money? No thank you. I rather be an intern at mcdonals..."

"That...yeah, thats fair...Are you gonna tell her the truth?"

"That i want more in life than being her errand monkey? Yeah i will..."

"No...that you are in love with her..."

A humorless chuckle left Beca's body.

"She doesn't deserve to know. No with the way she's been treating me lately."

"I know...fuck! She is so dumb sometimes...what the he'll does she sees in this guy anyway? He is spoiled and dumb and awful! It's like she finds them on purpose!"

Beca shrugged "I really don't care anymore, just promise me you'll look after her? Keep Aubrey on speed dial in case of any emergency? And stay in her room while she packs for Japan...that Jason guy is smoking pot all the time, I don't want him to put something in one of her bags... been there before,"

"You are not going to Japan?! Becs! We were supposed to do our sushi tour!"

"We'll have one when you come back. I need that time so i can move out and stuff...sorry."

"Ugh fine...i will miss you so much," Stacie said leaning to her side to bump Beca's shoulder "don't forget about me,"

"I couldn't if i try,"

The two best friends stay at the edge of the pool dipping their feet in the water, talking and reminiscing about all the trips they went together until Beca's phone rang.

"Wanna bet its for his munchies?"

"She wouldn't!"

"ill put her on speaker..." beca swiped to answer and tap on the speaker icon. "Good...morning Chloe, what can i do for you?"

"Can you bring me in-and-out? We are kind of hungry...and two shakes"

"Hum. Its 3:30 in the morning Chloe...and you hate in-and-out..."

"I don't care. Just bring them yeah?"

"Of course you don't..." Beca breathed out and the line went dead.

Stacie frowned. When did Chloe become so selfish and spoiled? No hello?, no please and no goodbye? Who was this person?

"Don't get her anything Beca, she's being a brat."

"It's my job remember?... but don't worry, this is my way out... I'll see you around...say hi to Aubrey for me."

"I love you Becs." Stacie said hugging the shorter girl.

"I love you too, Nerd."

It was 4:00 o clock in the morning when she got back to the Chateau Marmont with bags full of food. She knocked once and the door flew open to reveal the boy toy with just a towel around his waist. He was just about to grab the bags when Beca pulled them away.

"Stop! Not everything is for you, you beast! Calm down." Beca said with a stern tone.

Said beast just growled "who do you think you are?!" He snarled.

"The woman holding your food you moron..."

"Chloe! Your assistant is being a bitch again! Do something!"

Beca clenched her fists so hard and rolled her eyes so back in her brain it hurt.

"Beca!" Chloe said coming out of the bathroom with a robe on "you need to stop this!...you need to respect Jason..." the redhead finished but she sounded unconvinced.

"I? Wha-? He just called me a bit- Whatever dude, here's your kids meal" she handed the In-and-out burger to Jason "this is for you," she handed Chloe a bag of her favorite 24hr dinner and an envelope "chicken and walffles, i know you hate burgers"

"Tha-thanks...uhm whats this though?" Chloe said lifting the letter.

"That's my resignation letter. This is the last run I will ever make at this ungodly hour. In there is a contact number for a girl I interviewed already, its up to you to call her. Your trip to japan is all set, you don't need me. So yeah, I quit." Beca said with a very sad tone but certain about her decision. It was time to move on.

"What? You can't do that! You can't just leave me! Beca! Beca i need you!" Chloe said in a panicky voice.

Beca took a deep breath. Typical.

"You don't need me anymore...you never really did...i was just there holding your purse. Its time I focus on me now...im 10 years late already..."

"What is happening?! Oh my god you can't!" The redhead was on the verge if tears.

"I can and i will. Just an advice...you need to stop dating douchebags and you have to stand up for your family, don't let that asshole mistreat Stacie or Aubrey or whoever comes after me...just do me a favor and think about tonight...right to the why you thought it was ok to call me, to the baboon opening the door talking to me like i was nothing...This bitch is out. Have a great life Chloe Beale." She turned around and didn't look back.

"Beca! No!" Chloe sobbed "im sorry! Fuck fuck fuck..."

Chloe was speechless.

In a matter of seconds she lost her best friend, her rock, her right hand and the woman she loved dearly...the woman who changed her life and made her who she is.

Yes, Chloe Beale was in love with Beca.

She knew she was way out of line. But it was an act. Every time she had to talk to Beca like that or reprimand her in front of people...it killed part of her soul. She hated her life, the life they build.

It was pretty ironic actually.

Beca helped her build her career being with her through many auditions, some were good some were bad...some were gross but Beca was there for her. After Chloe's career took off she got herself a team...Beca helped her find a manager and a publicist...who would've thought they would turn on her. After that, they were the ones that called the shots and asked Chloe to please keep a distance between her and Beca because a group of fans were starting to "ship" them as a couple. Chloe couldn't care less obviously, Beca is...was her best friend after all...but those two messed with her head. They were the ones switching guy after guy.

"I'm not saying you are gay but...how many lesbian leading ladies you know are working now? You can be straight and play a lesbian...but not the other way around...just not yet." Her publicist would say...her manager agreed.

They were kind of right, right?...none of her hero's were gay...they played gay characters but none of them, as far as she knew were at least queer.

So she did what she was told, she started acting out towards Beca so the brunette would stay out of her way most times for publicity porpoises.

What Chloe didn't realized apparently is that Beca was hurting the most. And now because she didn't talk to her best friend when she should've it was too late.

"Dear Chloe,

I thought about actually writing a professional resignation letter but I couldn't bring myself to do it.

I've been thinking a lot, specially about me, my life, my goals...my dreams.

I have none at the moment. I somewhat lost it. When I wondered why...you come to mind. I lost myself in helping you find your way. You succeeded, and I am so proud, never doubt that. But, what was supposed to be two best friends taking over the world became one friend holding bags and phones for the other while being humiliated in front of a line of douchebags. I can't do that anymore.

It hurts...and right now, I'm hurt beyond repair I'm afraid.

Should I have said something sooner?...probably... but I made you a promise.

You made one too remember? I guess you forgot. I don't blame you, you are kinda busy.

I already have someone to assist you, the interview date it's in your schedule, she is really nice. Treat her right.

Anyway, this is me saying goodbye Chloe . It was fun, but it's my time now.

We could've been awesome.

I love you Chloe, like no one ever will.

Beca

Psd: Stacie has the keys to everything. She's helping you pack for Tokyo. "

Chloe wanted to break stuff.

She was fuming.

Rage was taking over her body.

She let two assholes ruing her life and now...the love of her life was gone...after saying she loves her.

"WHYYY?! NO!" She yelled in anger to herself.

Whats-his-face came to the bathroom to find the redhead hunched down sobbing. Stuff all over the floor. He freaked and called Chloe's publicist, Jennifer.

The tall skinny girl took an hour to get to the Chateau, she knocked and whatshisface opened still shirtless and eating the food Beca brought. He pointed towards the bathroom.

Jennifer came in a saw the same image. Chloe crying her eyes out with a letter on one hand.

"Chloe, sweetheart ...what is happening...?" Chloe felt like a robot was talking to her.

"I need Beca!" Chloe sobbed some more.

"Sweetie we agree that she couldn't come in and out of you hotel room...this is the Chateau! You know these things!"

"Shut up! I need her right now! Please"

"I don't know what is going on, but this how the Britney debacle started in '07! So cut it out Chloe!"

"Cut it out? Let see how good you are at your job!" The redhead jumped out the door to the balcony screaming "BECA! BECA COME BACK PLEASE!" Jennifer had a tiny stroke before she ordered Jason or Justin or whatever to hold Chloe back.

The redhead was kicking and screaming, she was completely out of it.

"This is your fault! She is gone because of you! I fucking hate you! You and Elizabeth can go to hell! You are fired!"

Jennifer was aghast and getting slightly pissed. "You can't fire us! We made you!"

"You destroyed me. Beca is the one who "made me" get the fuck out of here and take that idiot with you. And I would be VERY careful on what your next move is because you know who my lawyer is...get the fuck out of my sight!" Chloe screamed at her face.

Redhead fury.

It was now 6 in the morning. She didn't stop crying.

She decided to call Aubrey.

"Chloe Beale, what the hell happened? I just got to the office and there's a resignation letter from Beca? And Jennifer just called telling me you fired her and Elizabeth as well? What is going on?"

"She's gone...I pushed too hard like they told me and she left...all I did was listen to those witches...and now she's gone...Aubs...my Becs is gone..." Chloe finished breaking down.

"Oh sweetie..."

"What am I gonna do? I can't live without her...I missed my chance..." she started freaking out again.

"Chloe I hate to kick you while you are down...but this is on you...you let them do with your life what they wanted to...it's been years since you've been an stablished artist...you could've come out years ago with no repercussions...but YOU decided not too... you didn't even tell Beca you were gay and she's one of you best friends! I know you are hurt...but think about her... for once step in her shoes...it's been ten years..." she heard Chloe cry. "You need to regroup. We are going to Tokyo, do the shoot, then we are going to a retreat. You need to heal first and connect with yourself. You need to bring Chloe Beale back before anything...ok?"

"Yeah. Ok...You are right...thank you..Make sure she is ok please..."

"I will. I called Stacie...she's on her way to you...she talked to Becs before she met you...just talk to her. As soon as I can I'll leave the office and meet you home."

"Thank you Aubs,"

There's no home without Beca.

Beca let out a sigh. She was ready to go. She's been packing for weeks, almost all her stuff was in the u haul she rented. Stacie told her to get a storage unit for the bigger things because she was staying with her. Beca fought the idea hard but Stacie was very convincing.

With one last look around, she left what had been her home for the las 7 years. Chloe bought it with her first big check. Beca wanted to share the payment but Chloe refused stating "you deserve this and so much more Becs, thanks to you we are here". Even with that said, Beca assumed the rest of the payments, utilities, groceries, internet, car services, landscaping, pool maintenance etc.

Beca left a file with all the information about due dates on certain things and names of the people that usually comes and goes.

She jumped on the truck and drove away.

It has been about six months. Beca, true to her word, started at a record label as an errand girl at 30. But her talent never faded, a month in she was impressing big shots. She was easy to work with, open to criticism and unafraid to screw up. She was learning and people around her respected that. Her boss was cool, he asked one day what made her change "careers" she kept it short: It's never to late to reach your goals.

She was going places. She was still sad...her songs reflected that...but they were good.

She never moved out of Stacie's. She didn't have to because Stacie moved in with Aubrey. Weird, but ok. She never asked about Chloe. She knew she had endless amount of texts and emails and voicemails of the redhead but she couldn't do it. She didn't want set backs. She had to do in a couple of months what she couldn't do in ten years.

Chloe finished a short series after coming back from Japan. She announced she was taking a two year sabbatical from films. Her new team was awesome, the assistant Beca left in charge was amazing. Amelia was sweet but also a pit bull. Her new manager and publicist were super chill. And Chloe for once was upfront with them. Anne, her publicist asked her if she wanted to come out in a statement or an interview... Chloe said no.

She had to talk to someone first. They never talked about it again.

Six months into her sabbatical and she was feeling ok. She was sad, but she felt better. Aubrey was right, the retreat was necessary. She was ready to face Beca...but every reach for the tiny girl was in vain. She didn't know anything about her. Aubrey and stacie refused to tell her because Beca asked for privacy.

Chloe was running around Santa Monica ocean front one morning, when she saw her. Beca was sitting in one of the outdoor tables of one of the restaurants in the pier. She was glowing. She stopped abruptly to watch.

She was with a girl. It was Saturday morning...and they were having breakfast. Her heart broke in a million pieces thinking the worst. They were chatting and laughing much like they did back in college.

Enough was enough. She run to the pier.

She was stopped at the entrance, apparently it was kind of a fancy brunch spot, but she took her sunglasses off and was scorted in immediately. She power walked to Beca's table breathing really hard. She was probably about to pass out but she didn't care.

"Beca," she said sternly.

Beca froze at the sound of that voice. Her companion gasped when she saw it was Chloe Freaking Beale. Beca didn't turn. She was glued to her seat.

"Oh Em Gee! Chloe Beale! I'm such a fan! I've loved you since I was a kid!"

Chlo flinched at this girls words. She was a kid...no more than 19...was Beca dating a KID?!

"Hi...nice to meet you..." Chloe never forgetting her manners.

"Hailee! Hailee Steinfield..." Hailee extended her hand. She looked back at Beca and saw her friend as pale as paper "Becs, you ok? You know Chloe?"

Becs?

Beca suddenly snapped out of it. "I do...uh, Haiz give me a minute yeah? I'll be right back"

Hailee nodded happily.

Beca stood up and grabbed Chloe by the arm dragging her around the corner of the restaurant.

"What are you doing here Chloe? Who told you I was here?" She was mad.

"Cut the shit Beca, no one told me! I was running and I saw you and I came up because you never answered my calls, emails, txts... so now I don't exist? I know you are mad, I know i hurt you! Trust me I know but can you stop ignoring me so I can apologize like I should've months ago?!"

"I don't have time for this crap. I have to get back! You are forgiven, you can move one now,"

"Oh, like you have...how old is she? Twelve?"

"First of all, why do you care? and second, fuck you Chloe!" Beca said fed up.

"I care because I love you! And it fucking hurts! It hurt so much I'm sorry!" Chloe was sobbing.

Beca gulped. But she wasn't backing down. God made her an stubborn ass for a reason.

"Welcome to my world from ten years ago...now excuse me, I have work to do." The brunette said coldly.

Chloe fucked it again.

"Beca...i know you are still hurt,"

"No im not,"

"And you still have feelings for Chloe,"

"No I do not,"

"You realized she fired her whole team and has been single for a while now, right? Six going on seven months now..."

"I don't care,"

"And she's been trying to make it right again..."

"Has she though? Harassing me while I'm working is not 'making things right' she can't just burst into my meetings like that and demand things or worst accuse me of having an affair with a client! That was completely out of line! And then she had the nerve to tell me she loves me? Like I need to be constantly friend zoned! Fuck that!"

Aubrey sighed...Beca was right. Chloe needed a softer approach to win Beca back...or at least get her attention.

"Ok ok. I get it. But will you hear her out if she toned it down? I think she's desperate..."

"I- I'm too busy Aubs. Working with Hailee is a make it or break it for me... I can't get distracted."

"I know. I'll talk to her ok? Don't worry about it..."

"You don't need to do that...You are not her mother Aubrey."

"Her mom would've kick her ass Beca... I believe losing her maybe made her act that way...I don't know,"

"Well Caroline would've kicked each of our asses because I promised her I'll take care of her daughter..."

"You did!...she got rid of the toxicity..."

"And me..." Beca deadpanned

"Well...you decided to leave..."

"I don't want to talk about this anymore ok, that's enough."

"fine!" Aubrey said exasperated "but deep down you know you could've talked to her instead of leaving..."

"She could've done the same thing years ago Aubrey! Don't you get it? She chose them and her career over me. And you know what, it is fine...I'm fine now. Besides, we would've never been more than friends, she's as straight as they come."

"Beca-" Beca's phone rang and she went to pick it up leaving Aubrey about to out her best friend. "That was close Posen..."

Beca was on a daze...this was Hailee release party... the release of the album she produced. Alone. As a newbie.

She owes her boss her life! The critics where very positive after the private release meeting they had at the label. They were sure Beca was the new young producer to look out for and they sniffed awards in the horizon. Hailee on her own was a very talented young woman who had a lot of passion. They made a great duo.

Beca couldn't be happier.

Well...she could, but today's not the day to think about it. Yes, she thought she would share this night with Chloe but things happen for a reason...like no answering your phone for like 9 months...or hiding. She was still mad but she missed her...god she did.

"No! No! Mitchell...she's the one who fucked up...she didn't want you in her life...you don't need her in yours" she said looking at the mirror of the guest bathroom. The party was in a huge LA mansion...she wasn't sure who the owner was but it was chic as hell.

She stepped out of the fancy restroom and was greeted by people she didn't knew but either way she was congratulated. She felt good.

She finally saw Stacie and smiled. Her life would've been a mess without her best friend. If she ever writes a book, she'll dedicated to Stacie.

"Hey sweet cheeks!"

"Hey dork, enjoying yourself?" Bec's smirked watching her friend sipping a pink drink and swaying her body to the music.

"Fuck yeah! Also I'm net working! There's a lot of people here who need an 'upgrade' if you know what I mean" the tall brunette giggled.

"You're a workaholic...but it suits you in a weird way, where's your insignificant other?"

"Heeeeyyy! You think you are funny...she is awesome...like...in everything," Stacie said wiggling her eyebrows.

"Gross. But really where is she?"

"Promise you won't get mad?"

"Oh boy..."

"She's with Chloe,"

Her first thought was if Chloe was ok...but then her features change. "She's missing my party to be with Chloe?!"

Stacie straighten up a little. Here goes nothing, she thought.

"Chloe is here. She was invited."

Beca paled. What the hell? Is this really happening? Tonight of all nights? She can't have anything can she? She felt cursed. And her face showed every emotion.

"I need air,"

"Beca wait!" Stacie said grabbing her arm " I know what you are thinking...but please trust us...if she asks for a word...give her a chance. It's time to move on and you know you can't do that if you go around mad at her...please? Besides Hailee invited her..."

"Like I said, need some air,"

Beca power walked to the huge backyard.

The tiny brunette was sitting in one of the many benches in the garden...garden was and underrated term to call this place. It looked like freaking Versailles...it was lit beautifully, it had several fountains, the sound of the water was soothing. Immensely necessary at this point.

"A beautiful sight isn't it?"

Beca shut her eyes so tight.

"I'm sorry," The voice said "I'm sorry for everything,"

"Chloe please...don't"

"Beca, please...you left me a letter and no chance to explain. Please give me at least five minutes...if- if after that you don't want to see me I'll make myself scarce from your life for good..."

Beca's breath halted for a second, she didn't want that.

"Ok," Beca said clearing her throat "explain"

"Ok, but please let me finish first before you interrupt me... because if you do I'll black out..." Beca nodded "I'm gay"

Beca choked. She choked on her on saliva. Was expecting ANYTHING but that.

"Wha-" Chloe covered Beca's mouth gently.

"I'm gay and I didn't know until I got here...until we started living together...I know this is pissing you off even more because I didn't tell you...but you have to understand...I couldn't lose you. After mamma died...I only had you...I didn't want to risk it..." Chloe saw a Beca knit her eyebrows together. "Beca I love you too. I've been in love with you for as long as i known you" The tiny girls eyes went as wide as they could "...but i fucked everything up. Those two bitches told me to distance myself from you...my fans were 'shipping' us...and they said it would kill my career. I let them ruin what you and I build together. I let them ruin the best thing in my life. Like who does that? Sacrifice the love of their life for something so ephemeral like popularity...I am SO sorry...I know you hate me...and my stunt a few months ago didn't help..." Chloe was crying softly. She felt the softest hand cupping her cheeks, she looked up and locked eyes with the stormy blue eyes she loved.

"You are an asshole" Beca said wiping Chloe's tears,

"Yeah...that's a given,"

"All those guys though...the rudeness...all those demands..."

"As fake as a Kardashians body...I never slept with them...they just appeared, the guys needed a boost of popularity and I needed a 'man'... I can't be sorry enough Becs... apparently we had to much chemistry for the paps to handle...it was damage control in their minds...those calls at midnight asking you for things was just me wanting to see you...I'm sorry again for being such a bitch...gosh i wouldn't even forgive myself... I'm a disgusting person..."

"Goddammit as mad as I wanna be I can't... those motherfuckers played with you because you were naive Chlo," Chloe smiles and put her hands over Beca's.

"Thank you for that but I need to own my mistakes, I hope I'm not to late...I really miss you and I never stop loving you...I swear..."

"Can I ask you something?" Beca asked hesitant.

"Anything,"

"How did you figure out you were gay? I never saw you with any girl..."

"You know how much I love Ferarris?" Beca nodded "never in my life have I driven one...but I still love them...I feel is kinda the same...I've never been with a girl but...I know who I am and who I want," Chloe finished softly.

Swallowing hard, Beca asked "and who's that?"

"You, silly...I love you Beca and if you let me...I'll prove to you just how much...I missed you so much and I'm so proud of whom you've become. I'm sorry I wasn't there like a promised...I'm really sorry..."

Beca was already tearing up.

"I love you too...and there's a lot to talk about...i have to tell you something though...if we are starting over and sharing and stuff..."

"You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to Becs,"

"I do...clean slate...mmm so when we got here...like when we met Stacie, I was already a mess...and knowing or assuming you were straight...i mean it was hard...so one night-"

"You slept with Stacie..." the redhead swallowed hard.

Beca wanted to bury her head on the ground, it has been like 10 years but Chloe deserved to know.

"Yeah... It was just thee one time and we agreed on being just friends and all that,"

Chloe cleared her throat..."i kinda figured it out..."

"What do you mean?"

"The mood shifted...you guys became closer...I don't know...but I get it... is fine. Besides it's been ages...what can I do to make things right?"

Beca smile and grabbed Chloe's hand.

"You are already doing it...you are here. As much as I was trying to convince myself that I didn't need you here...I was so wrong" she chuckled "You here with me is the best thing ever" Chloe, being Chloe Beal hugged her best friend like her life depended on it.

They both sobbed a little.

"Promise me you are not leaving me again" Chloe asked timidly.

"Promise me you'll talk to me whenever about whatever" Beca smiled, her fingers wiping the redheads tears softly.

"In the name of my mamma I promise I will never fuck up like that. I love you too much."

Beca let out a relieved sigh. She wasn't dreaming...it's real. "You are real right?"

Chloe giggled "I am...I'm here..."

Fuck everything!

Beca cupped Chloe's face without warning meeting the lips she only dreamt about all those years back. Chloe reacted instantly melting at Becas touch. Her hands found Becas face too,then down to her back, pulling her incredibly closer.

They pulled apart a few inches for a few seconds just to look into each other's eyes.

"Fair warning, I'm never letting you go Chloe Beale...like ever..." Beca gave Chloe a few pecks all over her face making the d giggle and swoon.

"Fair warning...I'm not going anywhere"

X x x x

One coming out story.

One proposal.

One marriage.

Two pregnancies.

One baby girl .

A pair of twins.

It's been almost ten years. The best years of her life. The busiest too. Beca laughed watching her six year old playing teacher with the four year old twins. She was bossy like their mamma. The twins where tiny like their mommy...and with and attitude...it was fun to watch.

"What'cha doing babe?" Chloe said coming from behind, her arms around Becas neck.

"Just watching our little weirdos...we should make a YouTube channel out of it...Skylar is hilarious... Zoey and Dylan are just so badass...what do you think?"

"No in a million years!" Chloe chuckled. "Thank you for that" Chloe pointed at the backyard where their kids were playing.

"Thank you for tolerating me as a pregnant woman...I was fucking insane...you were a saint with Sky...i don't know who possessed me..." Beca laughed reminiscing.

"Twins...twins possessed you. They are alway portrait as creepy in every horror movie for a reason babe" they both laughed out loud at that.

"Well, Thank you for staying with my and the horror twins,"

"You are welcome. Now, let's get them in. It looks like it's going to rain!" Chloe said pulling away slapping her wife's ass making Beca laugh.

"Guys! Time to get inside," she heard groans "it's a rainy day...you know what that means!"

Magic words for them. Rainy days at the Mitchell-Beale household meant homemade Mac&cheese, chocolate pudding and a movie.

They run inside like an stampede.

Beca just smiled.

In the end it was all worth it...every single tear led to this.

Her perfect life.


End file.
